Things I need to hide
by DeannaCriss
Summary: Un poco de CrissColfer. Darren Criss ha vuelto a Broadway, con un papel que había deseado desde hacía tiempo. Y está feliz por eso. ¿Pero no se sentirá solo aún con las decenas de fans que van a verlo todos los días?
1. You have to know me

**¡HEYA!**

 **Volví con un poco de cruel pensamiento y dulce CrissColfer**

 **Enjoy**

* * *

Mi departamento improvisado se veía tan vacío como de costumbre. Las flores y tarjetas de felicitaciones estaban por todos lados, y de algún modo me hacían sentir mejor. Entré a la cocina. Impecable. En la mesa había una caja amarilla con una nota pegada.

"Te traje pastelillos de la panadería que te gusta. Disfrútalos. M"

Mia había estado aquí.

Se suponía que debería sentir algo, ¿no?

Intenté concentrarme.

Nada.

No alegría.

No desagrado.

No nada.

* * *

El piso no era tan cómodo como parecía para una siesta, mi cuello se quejó por la mala posición y justo cuando iba a levantarme para darme una ducha, la puerta de la entrada se abrió dejando pasar una figura sigilosa.

\- ¿Darren?

\- En la sala.- contesté sin tener que pensarlo mucho.

Mi hermano entró y le sonreí como saludo, gesto en el que usé mis habilidades actorales para crear.

No es que estuviera triste. O decepcionado. Solo estaba algo cansado. Eso era todo.

¿No?

\- Te ves cansado.- dijo Chuck intentando leerme a fondo.

\- Lo estoy.

\- Espero que esté valiendo la pena.

\- ¿Bromeas? Es asombroso, hermano.- la sensación que tenía en el pecho cada vez que hablaba de este sueño hecho realidad llegó de lleno a mí otra vez,- Sabes que desde hace mucho tiempo estaba esperando a Hedwig. Regresar a Broadway… ¡Ahh!- sonreí. Una sonrisa más auténtica.

\- Sabes que no me refiero a eso.- la voz de mi hermano seguía siendo un presagio lúgubre.

\- ¿Entonces que…?

\- ¿Has hablado con alguien del cast?

\- Claro que sí.

\- No me refiero a los tweets que contestas, Darren. ¿Has hablado con ellos?

\- Te estoy diciendo que sí, Chuck. Hablo con Chord y con Becca y con Matt. ¡¿Cuál es tu problema?!- dije mientras me levantaba y me dirigía a la cocina.

\- ¿Y Colfer?- me detuve y tensé los hombros. Eso había sido un golpe demasiado bajo.

\- Cállate, Chuck

\- ¿No han hablado ni si quiera en el plan de amigos en el que quedaron?

No pude contestar. No era una respuesta que me gustara.

* * *

Me sentía tan satisfecho con mi trabajo. Con mi vida. Estaba cumpliendo mis sueños y aun me quedaban tantos proyectos por empezar. En general me sentía feliz, y casi todo el tiempo en un huracán. Cada momento para mí era irremplazable, irrepetible y perfecto. Mis fans eran algo que me seguía impulsando hacía adelante, esforzándome para ellos…

Miré la hoja en blanco que estaba enfrente de mí. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que había escrito algo. Tomé una pluma y comencé a narrar cosas

Lo bien que me sentía. Lo mal

Todas y cada una de esas palabras flotando desde las puntas de mis dedos, sin música ni melodía aparente, pero con tantos sentimientos.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

\- ¿Cómo lo haces?- dije, secretamente esperando que no me hubiera oído. Estaba recostado en el tráiler de Chris jugueteando con mi teléfono mientras él trabajaba concentrado en su computadora. Alzó su cabeza y me observó confundido.

\- ¿Cómo hago qué?

\- Escribir tan asombrosamente.- cerró su computadora portátil y me sonrió durante un segundo que me ardió en el pecho.

\- ¿De qué estás hablando? Tú también escribes todo el tiempo.

\- Canciones. No es lo mismo. Tú tienes que tener toda una estructura, algo en que basarte.

\- Si…- sus labios se fruncieron en la sombra de una sonrisa,- y no. ¿No te pasa que estás haciendo cualquier cosa y de repente puedes sentir un impulso a través de tus venas y lo único que se te ocurre para liberarlo es escribir?

Mi rostro formó una sonrisa. No podía creer que esta persona fuera _mía._ Técnicamente, sólo mi amigo ahora, pero al menos estaba en mi vida.

\- Si.- contesté pensando en todas las canciones que mantenía guardadas.- pero lo liberó con la música, ya sabes.

\- Claro.- sonrió de nuevo.- Tal vez deberías intentar quitarle las melodías a las palabras, probar cosas nuevas. Tal vez encuentres otra habilidad.- abrió su computadora y fue cuando se me ocurrió algo prometedor.

\- Solo si tú prometes intentar hacer canciones.- alzó la mirada una vez más, con sus lentes puestos.

\- Trato.- y siguió escribiendo…

 _ **Fin del flashback**_

* * *

Al final había llenado más de cinco páginas, dignas de llamarse mi diario personal. Se había sentido bien. De alguna extraña y bizarra forma me hacían sentir como que aun teníamos contacto. Como antes.

* * *

Un día más de Hedwig. Y seguía esperando que alguien cercano se apareciera por las puertas del teatro. Si se pudiera, alguien con ojos azules y el cabello castaño, con lentes cuadrados y una chaqueta porque no quiere que lo vean…

Alguien que sea el amor de mi vida.

El amor de mi vida que se tiene que esconder.

* * *

 **Si fueran ta amables de _reviewar_ esto, se los agradeceré mil veces :)**


	2. Do it

**Lo sé. Después de años por fin terminaré éste fanfic. Lo siento por tardar tanto, chicos.**

* * *

Le di vueltas a mi celular un par de minutos más, pensando en qué podría pasar.  
Uno: Chris no contestaría. Dos: contesta y me trata como un desconocido. Tres: me contesta, me trata como un amigo y tendremos unos cuantos momentos incómodos. O cuatro: me contesta y me trata como lo que de verdad somos, o solíamos ser: _una parte del otro._  
Mia entra al cuarto con una taza de café y después me observa desde el sillón en el que está ahora.  
\- Luces como un tonto, Dare,- una sonrisa fugaz corrió por su boca.- Sólo llámalo.  
\- Pero que tal si...  
-No me importa. ¡Hazlo!- le sonreí a mi amiga, sabiendo que ella entendía.  
Y marqué el número.

* * *

 **Éstos son como _flash-chapters_ publicaré todos en la próxima media hora y el extra (no diré de qué se trata porque #spoilers) en un par de horas.**


	3. That other guy

Nunca antes había odiado tanto el sonido de una llamada saliente. Era la quinta vez que _intentaba_ llamar a Chris porque seguía colgando al segundo pitido. Mia se había ido por la pura desesperación, pero ella sabía que eventualmente lograría mantenerme pegado al teléfono.  
Lo puse en la mesita de la sala y le di un par de vueltas viéndolo acusativamente, como si con eso pudiera reunir el valor de tomarlo, marcar una vez más y no colgar hasta escuchar la voz de mi amigo/ex-novio*.  
Estaba concentrado en eso cuando entró una llamada. La fotografía era una que conocía demasiado bien. Era él. Christopher me estaba llamando.  
Tomé el celular sin pestañar una vez, ansioso por oír su voz, la mía era un desastre.  
\- ¿Hola?  
\- Hey, Darren,- escuché desde el otro lado de la línea- acabamos de ver tus llamadas, él me pidió que te llamara de vuelta. ¿Todo bien?- decir que el mundo se me vino abajo sería poco. Conocía esa voz, y no era la que estaba esperando...  
\- Will...

* * *

 **I love cliffhangers :3**


	4. Honey

\- Will...  
\- ¿Darren? Hey, ¿estás bien?  
\- Errm, si, sólo, yo, si... Si, estoy bien- susurré buscando una forma de colgar sin verme grosero.- Tengo q-que irme. Saluda a Chris por mí.  
\- ¡Nononono! ¡Espera!- dijo su novio con urgencia, -Chris tenía que decirte algo...importante.- había algo en su tono de voz que me dio curiosidad, sentía su sonrisa pero no sabía si era de esas de burla que me reventaban los nervios o si estaba sonriendo con honestidad.  
\- De acuerdo, espero.  
\- Aquí está. Te paso a Chris.  
Pude escuchar su voz incluso antes de que se pusiera el teléfono al oído, murmurándole un 'gracias' a Will.  
\- ¿Chris?- pregunté con un nuevo temblor en mis piernas.  
-Hey, cariño. ¿Cómo estás?

* * *

 _Muahahahahahahahahaha._

 _Me encanta hacer esto xD No me maten x3_  
 _Ya, les juro que en el siguente no haré lo mismo, porque el siguiente es el final xc_  
 _Gracias por leer :)_


	5. The manager

**This is the end :(**

* * *

La voz de Chris se escuchaba feliz como desde hace tiempo no la oía. ¿Honestamente? Como desde hace tiempo no me hablaba.

-Hola.- contesté sin saber que más decir. Y se rió, de forma clara y cristalina, las notas de su voz grabándose por siempre en mi cerebro.

\- ¿Estás en shock, Dare? ¿O por qué no estás bombardeándome con tus historias?

\- Ha ha ha, Colfer... Sabes por qué no...tú sabes por qué.

\- Sí, lo sé. Perdón por eso

\- ¿Perdón por qué? ¿Por no haber llegado? No te culpo.

* * *

 _Flashback_

Las pequeñas vacaciones que nos daban entre grabaciones en una temporada por fin habían comenzado y yo había decidido viajar a Boston para descansar un poco. Pero justo en este momento, estaba esperando un vuelo desde Los Ángeles, donde Chris tendría que venir; a menos que... no, él vendría. Las cosas se tornaron extrañas rápidamente. Todos los vuelos de Los Ángeles a Boston para este día habían llegado. Y él no. Me había dicho que si esto pasaba significaría que todo había terminado entre nosotros, y aunque me había negado a esa posibilidad, ahora parecía ser mi única verdad.

Cuando estaba dejando el aeropuerto detrás de mí, mi celular vibró con un mensaje de texto.  
 _"Te amo tanto que ya no puedo ocultarlo, y como eso interfiere en los planes de tu agente, nos dejo en libertad; no pienso arruinar esto para ti. Te lo mereces más que nadie, cariño. C"_

Intenté comprenderlo al tiempo que juraba seguir amándolo. No importaba si lo nuestro jamás salía a la luz, había sido lo mejor que me había pasado.

 _Fin de flashback_

* * *

\- Tienes que entender que yo no...

\- Está bien, Chris. Siempre lo he entendido. Necesitabas más de lo que yo podía darte, no estábamos en la misma página y eso fue nuestro final.

\- ¿De qué estas hablando, Darren? ¿Cuál final?- su voz sonaba incrédula y algo molesta.- Por eso quería hablarte, ya tengo todo listo, llego mañana por la noche.  
Lo dijo así, como si supiera de qué hablaba y esperando una respuesta coherente.

-¿Qué?- alcancé a murmurar.

-El viaje. El viaje que planeó Ricky para que fuera a ver _Hedwig_.

\- Chris, no sé de qué estás hablando...- le tomó un momento a mi castaño saber qué decir.

\- Bueno, hace un par de semanas me llegó una carta de tu agente Ricky diciéndome que rompería el contrato respecto a tus relaciones públicas, ya sabes, todo eso del asunto de Mia, también me mandó un boleto de avión para Nueva York y un boleto de Hedwig. Dijo algo acerca de ti estando extraño y que entendía cuánto me necesitabas. Ya no se iba a interponer a nosotros haciendo público todo.

\- ¿Ricky dijo eso? ¿Ricky?

\- Sí, lo sé. Yo tampoco me lo creía al principio pero poco después me llamó tu hermano, me dijo que estabas muy distante. Incluso Mia se intentó comunicar conmigo, pero, bueno, ya sabes.- claro que sabía. Aún no lograba entender el profundo desagrado de esos dos se tenían.- Así que no sé qué demonios estabas haciendo para preocupar a todos.

\- Pensé que nadie notaba nada.

\- A veces eres un libro abierto, cariño. Siempre amé eso de ti.- después de sejante respuesta no pude más que sonreír como idiota.  
Aún así era demasiada información para asimilar. Demasiadas buenas noticias.

-¿Y tú aún estás dispuesto a hacerlo público?- pregunté con recelo a la respuesta,- Quiero decir que, ya todos asumieron que estás con Will, no te importa que...

\- En realidad, no.- me interrumpió divertido,- Nunca lo confirmé, así que...

\- ¿Todo esto es en serio? Todavía no puedo-todavía no puedo creerlo. Es demasiado, Chris. ¿De verdad por fin vamos a ser capaces de darnos la mano? ¿De caminar juntos? ¿De posar _juntos_ para las cámaras? Es-es tan...

\- ¿Maravilloso?, ¿perfecto?, ¿asombroso?

\- Inesperado.- centencié.

\- Lo sé, amor. Pero empezaremos de a poco. Iré a verte a Nueva York, nos tomaran algunas fotos. Comenzaremos a twetearnos de nuevo, y empezaremos a salir juntos. Cuando las preguntas comiencen, sabremos qué responder. Eso me sonaba a gloria. Sin embargo sabía de algo que me _sabría_ a gloria.

\- Mientras tanto, podríamos... ponernos al tanto. Ha pasado mucho tiempo- la voz de Chris vibró por su risa y al mismo tiempo bajo de rango para convertirse en la cosa más sensual de este planeta.

\- Yo también quiero ponerme al tanto contigo, Darren.- ronrroneó. Mi pantalón se sentía pequeño de repente y el calor que subió por todo mi cuerpo y volvió a bajar hasta mi entrepierna me abrumó durante un segundo.- ¿ _Darren?_

\- ¿Mmhh?

\- Nos vemos pronto, cariño.- y colgó. Gruñí de frustación.

Estaba seguro de que ese hombre iba a ser mi perdición. Y no podía esperar para eso.

 _Fin_

 ** _¿O no?_**

* * *

 **De acuerdo :3**

 **Ya llegamos al final, pero en un par de horas subo un capítulo con smut 7u7**


	6. Skin

**_Advertencias: el contenido de este capítulo es para mayores de 18 años. O para cualquiera bajo su propia responsabilidad xD. Escenas sexuales explícitas._**

* * *

 **Skin**

La puerta se azotó detrás de nosotros, sin que nos importara en lo más mínimo tener cuidado en no hacer ruido. Las manos de Chris se presionaban por mis costados, recordando lugares que conocía a la perfección. Sus dedos subían y bajaban por mis costillas marcando cada centímetro de piel como suya.

Estaba siendo mío de nuevo. Cada pedazo de mi cuerpo hirviendo por amarlo, una urgencia que no sólo nacía de mi entrepierna, sino de lo más profundo de mi conciencia. Estaba siendo suyo de nuevo. Su rostro reflejando algo muy parecido a la admiración cuando me quitó toda la ropa y me detuvo de las muñecas manteniéndome en contra de una pared. Vi como su rostro se acercaba acechando mis labios, devorándolos en el primer instante en el que los tocó. No podía creer que estuvieramos tan cerca el uno del otro y aún así que no pareciera suficiente. Lo necesitaba conmigo por siempre. Lo necesitaba dentro de mí.

De alguna forma tomé el control por un instante, un instante que me sirvió para arrancarle la camisa y empujarlo hasta mi recámara. El resto de su ropa fue historia rápidamente.

Sus ojos azules me veían esperando mi próximo movimiento y sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa cuando comencé a acariciar la extensión de sus piernas, poniéndome cómodo encima de él. Seguí trazando un camino hasta que encontré su mano, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y antes de que pudiera reaccionar, tenía uno de ellos dentro de su boca. Lo estaba guiando de nuevo. Estiré mi otra mano por encima de su cabeza y alcancé un cajón, saqué un condón y un pequeño botecito de lubricante.

Y se los di.

Sus ojos sorprendidos me dieron ganas de reír, pero no lo hice. Chris estaba a punto de decir algo, pero me adelanté tapando su boca con la mía. Su mirada me encontró otra vez y una nueva oleada de calor me recorrió. Lo necesitaba. _Ahora._ Destapé el lubricante por él y lo puse en su mano, tomé el preservativo y lo abrí con los dientes teniendo cuidado en no romperlo.

\- Sé que sabes lo que sigue. ¿O tendré que guiarte toda la noche?- susurré molestándolo.

\- Cállate Darren, y dame eso.- me quitó el condón y se lo puso con facilidad.

Y de repente tenía uno de sus expertos dedos dentro de mí. Nunca antes había conocido esa sensación. Dolía y ardía pero definitivamente no podría ser mejor.  
Cuando sus labios mordieron mi mandíbula fue cuando tomé conciencia del resto de mi cuerpo. Cada reacción siendo una ofrenda al amante que idolatraba, que movía sus dedos para hacer todo esto más fácil, dándome ondas de placer incontrolable.  
No soportaría mucho tiempo más.  
Tomé su rostro entre mis manos y vi profundamente en sus ojos.

\- _Chris,_ _hazlo. Ahora. Por favor.-_ dije pensando en lo mucho que lo amaba.

Creo que ese fue mi último pensamiento razonable por un par de minutos. Mi mundo entero se había convertido en calor, un calor que no quemaba, algo abrumador, un calor que estaba disfrutando como si fuera el más grande de los pecadores, sin que de verdad me importara.

\- Darren...- Chris dejó de moverse y me obligó a verlo a los ojos.- _Te amo_.- mi boca buscó la suya automáticamente, sumiéndome en algo más grande que el placer. _Me estaba hundiendo en él._

\- _Yo te amo mucho más_.- murmuré contra sus labios, dándole permiso de que siguiera balanceándose contra mí.

El final no estuvo muy lejos de eso. Terminó dentro de mí con un gemido que se quedaría por siempre en mis recuerdos y yo le seguí, ahogando un grito en mi pecho.

Fue una de las mejores noches de mi vida.

Y eso es decir mucho considerando que la viviría con él.

* * *

 ** _Como se los prometí. ¡SMUT! *w*_**  
 ** _Gracias por leer :)_**


End file.
